Talent
A player's Talent represents their proficiency in a group of skills. Talents can be trained by performing various activities related to that talent. In doing so, experience is awarded to that talent. Completing Quests can also award experience to different talents. Advancing a level in a talent automatically upgrades all basic aspects of skills within that talent. Additionally, players earn Training Points that can be used to purchase new skills in that talent, or to upgrade special aspects of skills they already own. Talent classes Talents can be grouped into 16 unique classes. Talent Marks A Talent Mark is a symbol on a pony's flank that symbolizes the pony's talent. During alpha development, ponies are created with up to one Talent Mark selected by the player from the in-game character creator. In the public release of the game, players start out as a filly or a colt and pursue a talent through a series of quests. Once the quest line has been completed, the player unlocks a group of related Talent Marks to choose from. By selecting a Talent Mark, the player becomes a specialist in that talent, which allows them to purchase more powerful skills that would otherwise be unobtainable. Note that specializing in a talent does not prevent players from using skills in other talents. Players cannot upload custom talent marks due to the difficulty in moderating the images. However, up to three earned talent marks can be combined together to create a unique mark. Players can also recolor the marks to an extent. It is anticipated that there may be over 300 Talent Marks when the game is released, allowing for over 4 million possible combinations. Base Talents In addition to the talents that players may pursue, each of the pony races have base talents that contain fundamental abilities such as running speed and basic combat skills. These abilities are unlocked upon starting the game, but do not have special effects that can be upgraded with Training Points. Abilities under Base Talent improve with the player's selected talent mark. Gallery Cutie Mark.png|A Character Overview from the Inventory screen. It clearly shows a rainbow colored wing Talent mark Clovercafe.png LoE creation Talent Marks 01.png|Talent mark selection menu from OSE 9 LoE creation Talent Marks 02.png|Talent mark selection menu from OSE 9 LoE creation Talent Marks 03.png|Talent mark selection menu from OSE 9 LoE creation Talent Marks 04.png|Talent mark selection menu from OSE 9 LoE creation Talent Marks 05.png|Talent mark selection menu from OSE 9 LoE creation Talent Marks 06.png|Talent mark selection menu from OSE 9 LoE creation Talent Marks 07.png|Talent mark selection menu from OSE 9 LoE creation Talent Marks 08.png|Talent mark selection menu from OSE 9 LoE creation Talent Marks 09.png|Talent mark selection menu from OSE 9 LoE creation Talent Marks 10.png|Talent mark selection menu from OSE 9 LoE creation Talent Marks 11.png|Talent mark selection menu from OSE 9 LoE creation Talent Marks 12.png|Talent mark selection menu from OSE 9 LoE creation Talent Marks 13.png|Talent mark selection menu from OSE 9 Category:Talent marks Category:Gameplay Category:Game mechanics